


Imagine Nursing Colt Back To Health

by MotleyMoose



Series: The Ranch Imagines [4]
Category: The Ranch
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Colt needs a sitter after having a run-in with a mean cow.





	Imagine Nursing Colt Back To Health

**Author's Note:**

> Omichuck, I so so sorry this took so long to post. But hey, there's a new season out, right? And it's a rollercoaster of emotions, yeah? And we all need to binge it right this moment, no?

“Ow. Ow. Ow,” Colt muttered as he pushed himself off of the couch and started limping towards the kitchen.  
   
“And what the hell do you think you’re doing, mister?” I growled, hands on hips as I watched him wince when he reached for the fridge door handle.  
   
Sheepishly, Colt leaned heavily on the counter and gritted his teeth. “Makin’ me a sandwich.” He gave me an almost-innocent smile.  
   
Rolling my eyes, I stalked towards him, nudging him aside with my hip as I opened the fridge. “Move it, bub. I’ll make lunch while you rest that back.”  
   
Colt snorted as he thrusted out his chin, a defiant look gleaming in his eyes. “I can make my own damn sandwich, I’m not helpless…”  
   
“Yeah, but you were the dumbass who went over the alleyway wall and got run over by that ol’ Hereford rip,” I countered as I slammed the mayonnaise onto the island, my back to him. “You really had me scared, Colt. I thought that cow had done some real damage.” The image of him crumpled in the dirt, not moving or making a sound, was ingrained in my mind. Seeing him like that had really shaken me. Quickly wiping at my eyes with a trembling hand, I took a deep breath and reached for the bread.  
   
All of the cockiness left him, and he took a careful step forward, easing an arm around my waist and pulling me into him as I spread mayonnaise on a slice of bread. He nuzzled my neck, breathing an apology. “Sorry… I didn’t realize you cared about me that much.” I could feel a grin spread across his face as he pressed his lips to my temple.  
   
“I love you, you big dope,” I murmured, leaning into him.  
   
Colt chuckled. “I love you, too, baby.”


End file.
